Los lotos han perdido su olor
by Symbelmine
Summary: Los lotos han perdido su olor, la estera se enfría, mi vestido de seda se afloja, sola subo al bote. ¿Quién envía un mensaje a través de las nubes? (Poema de Li Qingzhao)


Hola, cupcakes bonitos.  
 _Esta historia participa en el reto "La Danza de los Dragones" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras_ y por tanto, merece amor, comprensión y ternura.

Escribí sobre Jaehaera porque es un personaje mucho más triste que el propio Aegon III y eso me conmovió.

* * *

 _Nada, nada es mío, todo es propiedad de George R. R. Martin._

* * *

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **La boda.**  
 _«Cregan Stark miró al Señor de las Mareas con ojos tan grises y fríos como la tormenta y dijo: "¿A manos de quién y por orden de quién habrá sido?".»_ Testimonio del Septon Eustace.

Fue una boda lúgubre, de esas que solo son posibles en lo más austero del invierno. Lord Kermit, sentado en uno de los estrados, observó a los dos niños ser ungidos por el septon supremo y besarse de manera escueta al terminar el rito. Eran inconfundibles.

Aegon, que ya era alto para los diez años que contaba, dejaba ver una larga y bien cuidada cabellera que resplandecía con el mismo color de la nieve que hacía tres días se dejaba ver a diferentes horas y ya empezaba a enfriar el aire. Diferente a lo que podía esperarse de un hombre el día de su boda, él no sonreía. Jaehaera, sentada con total gracia en el mismo caballo que él, tampoco dejaba ver algún vestigio de emoción en su infantil rostro; tan delicado que sus ojos violetas parecían ultraterrenos.

Después de dejar el gran coliseo de madera, construido para la boda en lo alto de la colina de Visenya, la gran comitiva real inició su descenso y paseó por la ciudad. La reina y el rey iban en un caballo blanco, recio, que se había criado en las llanuras del Dominio, un regalo de boda de parte de quienes no habían derramado sangre para ninguno de los bandos.

El señor de Aguasdulces se sorprendió pensando en ese niño como en él mismo. Su padre había muerto dejándolo muy joven con un título y una responsabilidad enormes, aunque años atrás había ya enfermado de gravedad y dejado deberes en sus manos. Pero, la muerte de un padre no es igual a un asesinato…

—Nadie debería ver como su madre es devorada por un dragón —comentó a su hermano Oscar. O eso creyó hacer, en cambio, al volver el rostro se encontró de lleno con el rostro aduso de Cregan Stark.

—Deja de mirar al rey, pareces una puta —le dijo el hombre, sonriendo tras su espesa barba—. Vio a su madre ser devorada por un dragón, pero no se meo en los pantalones como hizo la mitad de la corte con su muerte.

Kermit sonrió, a pesar de lo que todos dijeran, el señor de Invernalia era un hombre fuerte y sensato que creía en el honor y la palabra, además de tener un sórdido sentido del humor. Vio entonces una sombra en su mirada.

La multitud empezaba a rodear la comitiva, algunos empezaron a tirar ramos de flores al paso de los caballos y a gritar felicitaciones a la pareja. La reina se asustó un poco por algunas majaderías, pero el rey supo controlar el caballo en el que ambos iban, además de susurrarle algo que la hizo relajarse.

—¿Teme por él?

—No, realmente. Temo más por ella —desde el principio, el señor de Invernalia había demostrado cierto tacto extraño con las mujeres—. Es la hija del bando perdedor, y la han casado con el vencedor de manera apresurada. Con un poco de suerte, tal vez la dejen vivir.

—Lo que dice usted es traición, mi señor —Alysanne Blackwood nunca estaba muy lejos de su prometido en los últimos tiempos.

La comitiva superó el primer tramo, las calles del lecho de pulgas; rodeando una de las fuentes públicas de la reina, por fin se pudo divisar en línea recta La Fortaleza Roja. A partir de allí las cosas se hicieron aún más pesadas, pues desde los balcones se asomaban todo tipo de personas y ya hasta los lores y ladys empezaban a unirse a la algarabía y tirar monedas y prendas a la multitud.

Lady Blackwood flanqueó a los dos hombres y arreció a algunos delante de ellos para poder dar movimiento a la columna. Aegon exigió a uno de sus capas blancas que despejará el paso, pidiendo a las personas que le dejarán llegar a su meta, pues no podría ser su rey hasta que pusieran la corona en su cabeza.

El populacho no dejó la algarabía, pero sí siguió a sus lores y ladys por todo el camino de la colina alta de Aegon el conquistador. Lord Kermit, atrapado entre el caballo de Lord Stark y el frente de guardias que los protegía, se resignó a aventar algunas monedas a quienes estaban del otro lado.

—Sabes, si llegas a tener una hija, deberías enviarla al Norte —dijo de pronto su acompañante, que seguía con la mirada perdida en el rey—. Me gustaría tener nietas con ese bonito color de cabello tuyo.

Una carcajada sonora estalló en su pecho mientras trataba de responder. Las mujeres siempre encontraban salvaje y atractivo su cabello rojo, no esperaba causar el mismo impacto en su recio amigo del Norte.

—No te lo tomes a mal, pero va a estar mejor en el Norte. Habrá otra guerra y los dragones van a seguir dirigiendo la orquesta.

Se despidieron al entrar en el Gran Salón de la Fortaleza Roja, pues cada gran señor debía estar con sus abanderados en posiciones estratégicas. Los regentes habían designado a Lord Kermit el centro del lado izquierdo, desde donde vio la coronación más triste y profética de todas. El septon supremo ungió al rey y le puso en la cabeza la corona confeccionada para la ocasión, una banda de oro con solo un rubí como ornamento. Fue el rey, ya ungido, quien puso una corona similar en la cabeza de su pequeña prima y esposa, la reina Jaehaera, de solo ocho años.

Años después, Kermit le diría a Lord Bejicot, el hermano de Lady Alysanne y el único de sus amigos de la guerra que estaría con él hasta el final: Debimos saberlo ahí, ese niño había vivido la guerra, la había sufrido y como no podía olvidarlo, esperaba que Jaehaera sí. Lord Stark tenía razón, él estaba triste y debíamos temer, porque la solución a esa tristeza en la cabeza de los vencedores era el exterminio de todo aquel que pudiese cuestionar su estadía en el trono.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Las decisiones del rey  
** _«El rey Aegon III respondió con un silencio hosco al conocer las decisiones de sus regentes y solo habló una vez para protestar por la destitución de sus capaz blancas». Relato de Champiñón._

Aegon estaba sentado en la biblioteca, ojeando un libro sobre la geografía de Poniente. Tenía la vista clavada en un detallado mapa de Rocadragón, casi podía sentir la arena bajo el dedo con el que señalaba la playa en que su madre había sido devorada por completo a manos del terrible dragón de su tío.

Los dragones habían sido hermosos hasta ese momento. Lo podían llevar a uno de un lado a otro en muy poco tiempo, daban calor y se mantenían fieles hasta la muerte; pero también eran bestias irascibles que podían despedazar a cualquier otro ser viviente.

—¿Aegon? —el rey vio interrumpida su lectura por una voz chillona y simple, al levantar la vista se encontró a su joven esposa abrazando un libro de oraciones.

Siempre que la veía estaba así, medio asustada. Le tenía miedo, lo sabía, ella sabía que su padre había enviado a matar a su hermano mellizo.

—Hola, Jaehaera —aunque era muy bueno discutiendo con adultos, nunca sabía cómo dirigirse a su esposa— ¿qué haces aquí sola?

Ella no respondió, solo apuntó hacia el otro lado de la estancia, donde Ser Mervyn hacia guardia junto a Ser Marston. Debía estar huyendo de las septas, quienes siempre iban tras la niña como un montón de palomas.

—No me gustan Lady Baratheon ni Lady Tarly —dijo con su vocecilla—. Siempre están queriendo que salga, o que cante, o que coma nabos con mantequilla.

Todos sus señores, sirvientes y consejeros le habían dicho que su esposa era tonta, que no hablaba y se comportaba como una niña de cuatro años. Quizá era que a ella le daba miedo hablar con todos ellos.

—Eres el rey, diles que no me digan que hacer —parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, apretaba con mucha fuerza el libro y estaba temblando para cuando terminó de hablar.

Sí, le daba miedo todo el mundo.

—Ven aquí —le extendió la mano. Sabía que si se acercaba ella se echaría a correr, como lo habría hecho él años antes—. Prometo que hablaré con ellas y con La Mano para que te traten mejor.

La niña soltó el libro y caminó con suavidad hasta Aegon, quien la tomó por la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas. Era diminuta. Aegon se sorprendió de lo pequeña que era, de lo delgado que estaba su cuerpo y lo frágil que se veía su cuello —un cuello que se rompería rápido si la llegasen a estrangular, pensó—. Le aterró saber que dentro de sus votos matrimoniales estaba el protegerla.

La niña se quedó rígida donde estaba. Desde el beso en su matrimonio, ese era el momento más íntimo que habían compartido. Su vida matrimonial se resumía en evitar verse lo máximo posible, Aegon no la conocía, ni ella a él.

—¿Qué lees? —preguntó la niña dirigiendo el rostro hacia la página donde la antigua sede de los Targaryen se veía rodeada de mareas y riscos.

—Mapas. Estaba viendo a Rocadragón.

Jaehaera Targaryen tembló al oír el nombre, y Aegon se reconoció a sí mismo en el par de ojos violetas que le miraron con un terror puro.

—No me gustan los dragones —dijo ella bajito, como para evitar que sus guardias escucharan—. No me gusta el fuego, ni… no me vas a hacer ir allí. Mi septa dice que allí siempre han vivido reinas, pero no quiero irme no.

En ese momento si se echó a llorar, un hipido corto que por la frecuencia parecía pensado para no escucharse.

Aegon se había refugiado en la biblioteca luego de que Peake se declarara Mano del Rey en contra de sus órdenes, puesto que sus regentes lo habían considerado lo mejor. También le habían quitado el puesto y título que esperaba para Alyn Velaryon. Odiaba a su Mano, no la soportaba. Pero, ver a Jaehaera llorar descompuso su rabia y le recordó el porqué de su posición: Todos habían muerto y no quedaba nadie.

Apretó a Jaehaera como ella a su libro poco antes y le susurró contra el cabello: —No vas a irte a ningún lugar, ni van a haber dragones. No más guerras. Nos vamos a quedar aquí dentro y no vamos a dejar que nadie nos saqué. Si te obligan de nuevo a hacer algo que no quieres, vienes a buscarme.

La niña sorbió los mocos y se aferró al brazo con que él la rodeaba.

—Mamá también dijo algo parecido, pero se tiró desde la Torre —le respondió también en susurros.

— Lo sé. Mi madre también me lo dijo a mí y me puso en un barco con Viserys. Mi hermano murió en el mar.

Le hubiese encantado llorar, pero hace mucho que ya no tenía lágrimas. La niña siguió tomada de su brazo, con fuerza. Presentía que en cualquier momento retomaría el llanto.

—No te vayas nunca del castillo —pidió la niña—, todos los que se han ido nunca volvieron. Yo no quiero salir nunca más.

Las septas llegaron corriendo, junto con el maestre Munkun. Cuando una de ellas iba a regañar a Jaehaera, el rey le gritó que se callara. Limpió la cara de la reina con su propia túnica y la envió con la más joven de las mujeres de vuelta a sus habitaciones.

.-.-.-.-.-.

 **El crimen  
** _«No va a haber ningún viaje. No tengo intención de pasarme un año montando a caballo, durmiendo en camas ajenas e intercambiando cortesías inanes con señores borrachos, la mitad de los cuales se alegrarían de verme muerto si eso les reporta un cobre de beneficio. Cualquiera que desee hablar conmigo me encontrará en el Trono de Hierro» Notas del maestre Munkun sobre su primera reunión con el Consejo a su mayoría de edad de Aegon III._

Mervyn Flores sabía cuál era su deber por encima de los demás, el rey mismo se lo había dicho casi un año atrás: —Debes ser la sombra, lanza y escudo de mi reina. Jaehaera de la casa Targaryen está bajo tu protección.

El caballero tenía claro que había días más difíciles que otros, sobre todo porque su protegida, en los dos años que llevaba como reina, apenas si había puesto un pie fuera del castillo por su propia cuenta. No recibía dignatarios y huía de todo el mundo, incluidas sus primas y su esposo. Pero era una niña encantadora con él, que simplemente le pedía alcanzarle cosas altas o tenerle la aguja mientras ella encontraba hilos, incluso un día estuvo media tarde ayudándola a organizar muñecas en su cuarto.

Era también el encargado de abrirle la puerta a Lady Lucinda y a los demás cortesanos que acompañaban a la reina. La mayoría de ellos, tan insignificantes para la reina que eran despedidos sin que si quiera ella logrará recordar sus nombres. Ella confiaba todo a su espada juramentada y a la ama de llaves del Torreón de Maegor.

El día en cuestión, tomó relevo junto a la puerta en la noche. Era la hora del cuervo cuando la anciana mujer llegó acompañada de uno de los altos hombres que Umbrel Peake había llevado a la capital y todos conocían como Los dedos de la mano. Mervyn no los conocía a todos por su nombre, pero estaba seguro de haber visto a ese entre los que solían acompañar a la Mano en el Consejo Privado.

—¿Qué buscan a esta hora en los aposentos de la reina?

La mujer no se detuvo al responder, sino que lo hizo conforme empujaba la puerta: —Orden de la Mano, necesita saber algo sobre la reina.

El deber de Mervyn era cuidar a la reina de todos, menos de la Mano. Pues Lord Peake era quien otrora le entregara la capa blanca, además era el único que había confiado en él. ¿Cómo iba a contrarrestar una orden suya? Así que se quedó en la puerta, además de que las visitas no eran infrecuentes y ya estaba acostumbrado a ello.

Luego de una media hora, cuando se escuchó el llanto de la reina disminuir y luego desaparecer, el hombre y la mujer volvieron a salir.

—No hemos estado aquí, Ser Mervyn —le recordó Lady Lucinda, y desapareció por el corredor, medio iluminado por las antorchas.

Cuando ya no la pudo ver, el caballero entró con suavidad en la habitación y llamó a la niña, sin encontrar respuesta. Luego de encender una vela de cebo y pasearse buscándola, dio la alarma por la desaparición de la reina. Todos en el castillo, incluidas las gemelas Baela y Rhaena se levantaron de sus camas.

Fue el rey quien encontró a la reina. Había llegado hasta la habitación envuelto en una capa con sus ropas de dormir medio ocultas. El niño siempre había tenido problemas para dormir, lo sabía todo el mundo, y cuando Mervyn notó que tenía el ceño fruncido supo que la irritación propia de este padecimiento estaba por los cielos.

—Ser Mervyn, puede decirme porqué la reina no está en su cuarto si usted custodiaba la puerta.

Al caballero se le secó la boca, pensando en delatar la visita de Lady Lucinda, pero supo que su cuello peligraba ante eso.

—Mi rey, nunca entro en la habitación de la reina luego de que salen sus damas. No sería cortes. Me quedó en la puerta y escuchó. Como siempre, lloró un poco antes de irse a dormir, pero luego nada…

—¿Entonces por qué se enteró que no estaba? ¿Para qué entró en la habitación? —las preguntas del rey venían acompañadas de un inusual sentido de urgencia. Como si el niño buscase confirmar algo.

El maestre Munkun interrumpió antes de que el caballero pudiera responder.

—Su alteza, dentro de las ordenes de Ser Mervyn está el asegurarse que la niña no sufra terrores nocturnos. Debe entrar a ciertas horas a la cámara para asegurarse de ello, aunque es deber de una dama de la reina el asistirlo.

—Casi nunca voy a despertar a las damas, no me parece justo despertarlas a la madrugada —respondió ser Mervyn—, además la reina suele asustarse más al encontrase con ellas.

El rey se meció las sienes, parecía no haber notado su incoherencia.

Paseando por la habitación, el rey siguió cuestionándolo acerca de pequeñas cosas. Hasta que miró una de las altas ventas de la habitación. Altas sí, pero todas apropiadamente acondicionadas con taburetes y cojines para observar por ellas. El resto de su vida, Ser Mervyn Flores de la Guardia real, recordaría la expresión de Aegon y lo firme de sus pasos al acercase al ventanal y mirar hacia abajo, a las imponentes estacas que poblaban el foso seco y separaban el Torreon de Maegor del resto de la fortaleza.

Abajo, medio iluminado por las llamas de las grandes hogueras en la muralla, un cuerpo pequeño e infantil se encontraba empalado.

Baela, a pesar de su embarazo, sujetó al rey con fuerza y fue quien ordenó el ir por la reina e inspeccionarlo todo. Mervyn no fue capaz de salir, solo se quedó mirando el foso seco y el cuerpo.

—Mi señor, merezco todos los castigos que quiera darme —dijo al rey, que en medio del recinto vacío, se aferraba a su media hermana como el niño de doce años que era—. Yo tenía que evitar que le pasaran cosas malas, usted me dijo que era su sombra, su escudo y su lanza… no le cumplí. Ni a usted ni a ella.

La expresión del rey era de quién apenas recuerda a su interlocutor.

—Yo le dije que nada le iba a pasar aquí y ella no me creyó.

Luego se desmayó.

Mervyn nunca fue llamado a declarar, pero el rey le impidió custodiar su puerta en las noches durante el siguiente año. Lo que si recibió fue una bolsa de oro de parte de Lady Lucinda en la tercera noche del velatorio de la reina. Él estaba en la cámara ardiente, frente al féretro y dando la espalda al Trono de Hierro.

La mujer solo puso el bulto a sus pies, rezó un poco y se fue.

Se había ofrecido para custodiar el cadáver durante las siete noches exigidas, algo que el rey había intentado hacer hasta que la noche anterior se había desmayado de nuevo. Era otra vez el niño que veía a su madre morir en a manos del dragón.

—No pude, Mervyn, no pude proteger ni a mi madre, ni a Viserys y mucho menos a Jaehaera. Se supone que la guerra ya ha terminado, no debía morir nadie más.

Con el bulto y la ausencia de la Mano en todos los episodios importantes, Ser Mervyn tenía claro que los ganadores habían escrito la historia de nuevo.

Jaehaera Targaryen, el último vástago del rey Aegon II Targaryen y su hermana Helaena, se suicidó a la edad de diez años desde su cámara en el alto de Torreón de Maegor, igual que su madre. La única persona que podía rebatir el trono a su esposo, Aegon III, estaba muerta.

* * *

Notas finales.

1\. Umwin Peake tiene el nombre más raro que he escrito.

2\. Iba a relatar la muerte de Jaehaera en primera persona, pero me dio muchísima pena. Así que no fui capaz. Tal vez en otra ocasión lo haga.

3\. Lord Cregan Stark es justo como me he imaginado siempre a los señores del invierno. Soy su fan :3


End file.
